1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame on which temples are attached via elastic bodies on both sides of the rear face of a front frame which holds lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a front frame of eyeglass, there are such types as a full rim type as described in JP, A, 2003-43427, or a half rim type. A pair of temples that contact with side faces of users' head are provided on both sides of the rear face of the rim that is for installing lenses so as to be rotatable inwardly and foldable from the predetermined expanded condition.
In usual eyeglass frames arranged as described above, users use an eyeglass in such a way that the temples nip the user's head at both sides of ears in a condition where the temples are rotated fully outwardly to come to an end. Further, temple bending curvature is mainly adjusted so that a user can be released from tightness while wearing eyeglasses.
In a conventional eyeglass frame as described above, however, the optimum condition for users is intended to be secured by adjusting mainly the temple bending curvature, which causes such a problem that temple adjustment affects armor portion attached to the rim since the temple is integrated with the armor.
Moreover, as the adjustment is mainly carried out by the temple adjustment, it is inevitable by all means to bend the temple without deforming the front frame side portion of the temple. Due to this fact the adjustment comes to a result that apart of inside surface of the temple contacts with a point of user's head and the contacting force with the head becomes big, which causes a problem of potential risk of pain.